Sdrafyaot
Sdrafyaot (IPA: ˈstrafyəot), known in English as Stravian or officially Neostravian, is a partially constructed language of heavy North Germanic influence that is the leading of the three national language of the Kingdom of Stravia. The language was constructed originally in 1314 by the Acstuvaci Rebellion leaders Ólafar Gudrunsson, Þorin Erosvard, Vilhjálm Helnkenge and other associates in response to the Paleostravian language being illegalized by the Christian missionaries in the 13th century and following the First Stravian Rising. The language has since evolved to become the Stravian language as it is known today. Classification Stravian is an a posteriori Indo-European language and part of the Nordic Germanic group, as it is an evolved form of the West Norse Language. Stravian shows influence from Paleostravian, Icelandic and Old West Norse. Phonology & Orthography Consonants The Stravian language has a some significant dialectal difference in phonology, found mostly due to the North/South divide of the Stravian nation, with the southern dialects influenced greater by Icelandic. The language contains monophthongs and diphthongs, which are represented by mono- and digraphs. Only monographs are considered distinct letters in the Stravian alphabet. The language is mostly orthographically phonemic. Voiced stops and nasals devoice in voiceless clusters. The phoneme v is approximated to ʋ following voiceless consonants. The voiced trill r may be reduced to a single tap intervocalically. Word ending, the following lenition occurs: v to ʋ, ð to ð̞, d to ð̠, and g to ɣ. Vowels Vowels are retracted or centralised in some speakers when short. Phonotactics The following image describes phonotactic syllable structure: † May not precede j Additionally, voiced nasals, and voiceless stops and fricatives can be geminated. Nasals are syllabic if word ending after stops or nasals. The phonemes l and r are syllabic if word ending. Alphabet The Stravian alphabet is ordered: Majuscule: A Æ B C D Ð E F G H I J L M N O Ø P R S T Þ U V Y Minuscule: a æ b c d ð e f g h i j l m n o ø p r s t þ u v y The letters k''', '''q, w''', '''x and z', as well as the Icelandic letter 'ö, do not appear in the Stravian alphabet, but may be used in loanwords or proper nouns. However they are often replaced with the native Stravian c''', '''cv, v''', '''cs, s''' and '''ø respectively. Orthography Stress falls on the first syllable of multi-syllabic words, except when it is marked by an accented long vowel. Grammar - Moljeging Copulae - Tengasogans The Stravian language has only one copula, eð (to be), which comes in 9 forms dependent on tense, person and number. Articles - Ærticales As Stravian words are genderless, the definite article is de, which is used for singular nouns, and may be omitted in titles or proper nouns. The plural form is din. de man - the man (de) Jorð - (the) Earth din dalnes - the valleys The sole positive indefinite article is in. in husjar - a house There is one negative indefinite article - sín - which denoted not having or not being something. The word can also denote not doing if placed before a verb, or can denote not being of a certain quality when used as a prefix (se-') on adjectives and adverbs. This does not change the stress on the word, which remains on the root. ''Ig hafa '''sín buc. - I do not have a book. (Lit. I have no book.) Du eð sín talida. - You are not talking. Ør eð seblar. - It is not blue. Er eð seflasclig laira. - He is not learning quickly (Lit. He is not quickly learning.) Nouns - Nauns Nouns decline only to number, and have only a singular and plural form. The plural form is denoted by '-es' or by '-s' where phonotactics allow. bair → baires ' - city → cities ''fjatla → ''fjatlas ' - mountain → mountains hynt → hynts''' - dog → dogs Pronouns - Fornauns Adjectives - Lysaurdes Adjectives in Stravian may be placed before - as possessive adjectives and number always are - but most often after their respective nouns, which declines only when plural. in epli rauð '' - a red apple ''tver eplis rauð - two red apples min tver eplis stort rauð - my two big red apples Verbs - Sogans Verbs are conjugated according to tense, person and number. A verb lies at the nucleus of a clause, with a copula, modal or auxiliary verb following the subject if necessary. The main verbs come in 3 forms due to tense - present, past, future. The present tense uses the infinitive form of the verb, which in standard verbs always ends '''-a. The past tense is formed by '-i', and the future tense by the suffix '-ar'. Copulae, modal or auxiliary verbs have an infinitive (used for interrogative and perfect sentences) and 9 forms due to tense, person and number. All the following examples use ig (I) as the subject and dig (you) as the object. Modal examples use hafa (have) and geta (can). Adverbs - Atvicsaurdes Adverbs always fall before their respective verbs or adjectives. Syntax - Setningfrið Stravian clauses follow a subject-verb-object (SVO) structure, as with most Germanic languages. A modal or auxiliary verb will move between the subject and the verb, while a copula will follow the subject or modal/auxiliary verb. In interrogatives, the copulas, modal or auxiliary verb will lead the clause. For example: Stravian: Ig eðun igair talidi cel Vilhjælm syr ern husjar nei. Transliteration: I was yesterday talking to William about his house new. Translation: Yesterday, I was talking to William about his new house. Affixes - Aurdsceitings Inflections - Beigins Verb Root - Sogan Rout Noun Root - Naun Rout Adjective Root - Lysaurd Rout Derivations - Reicnins Verb Root - Sogan Rout Noun Root - Naun Rout Adjective Root - Lysaurd Rout Dictionary: Aurdbuc Example text Category:Languages Category:Germanic conlangs